


hold me, kiss me

by kvnkllr



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvnkllr/pseuds/kvnkllr
Summary: nights alone aren't good, nights alone after seeing someone be killed are worse





	hold me, kiss me

It was dark. Darker than it had seemed ever before, more lonely than ever before too. Kevin sat alone in bed - his dad was out at Thornhill, with the rest of the police, investigating Clifford Blossom. It was to be a long, lonely night. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he thought about Joaquin. His first real boyfriend, someone more than a hook up, someone who really did want him, had gone. He missed him deeply, and would do anything he could to join him in San Junipero - but it was too late, too difficult, too far. For the past month or so, if his dad was out, Joaquin would come over. This was the first night in weeks that he wasn’t there. He wished that he was, holding him, kissing him, telling him that it would be okay. 

Slowly, he walked over to his closet, moved some boxes out of the way and pulled out an old, worn leather jacket. It had belonged to Joaquin, until one night they stayed out, walked along the river, along the quiet streets of Riverdale. It was empty, but not lonely, something in stark contrast to the current night. At one point during the night, Joaquin had given Kevin his jacket to keep him warm, but never asked for it back. It still smelled of Joaquin, which was comforting to him, however the leather was cold against his arms, which just made him think of the reality. The reality that he wouldn’t see his boyfriend for a long time, they could Facetime and text, but nothing like they were used to. 

The group chat continued to send notifications. Ping. Message from Betty. Ping. Message from Veronica. Ping. Ping. Ping. He left the messages read. The day had left him drained, and as much as he appreciated his friends, all he wanted at this time was to be with Joaquin. 

Ping. Message from Joaquin. They’d been talking since he left but Kevin figured his battery had died due to the sudden lack of response, he picked up his phone, sitting up to read the message.

Message from: <3 Joaquin  
Hey Kev, My phone died, but I guess you figured that out? I’m here safely though, I’m in a hotel currently. Are you okay? Xx

Message to: <3 Joaquin  
Yeah, I figured! I’m glad you’re there safe, and I just miss you. Everyone is talking about the Blossoms, they don’t know you’ve left yet, but I’ll be okay. Are you? Xx

A soft smile tugged at his cheeks, he was glad that Joaquin was safe, even if he was miles away. He sighed, laying his phone down and pulling the jacket closer around him. He began to cry again, it was so unfair, Joaquin was too young and too involved with the Serpents. Moving away would mean he’d no longer be involved, which was good, but Kevin ached for Joaquin to be back. He knew that thousands of people are in long distance relationships, and he’s sure they can make it work, but the change is so sudden and it hurts. 

Message from: <3 Joaquin  
I miss you too, Preppy. Tell them when you’re ready, stay safe, for me. I’m okay, it just feels so weird and new. I wish you were here. Xx

Message to: Joaquin <3  
I wish I was there too, or you were here, or we were just together, somewhere. I’m alone and it’s dark and I’m not scared but I’m so used to you being here…. X

Message from: Joaquin <3  
One day, we’ll be together again, I promise you. I’ll come and visit you, or once I get somewhere, you can come down here, If you’d like, for as long as you’d like? Xx

Kevin smiled at this, he’d love to go down and see him, spend days in San Junipero. In the summer, He’d definitely go for a while, and they could go to the beach, have Joaquin show him around and find places to have dates. Maybe, he thought to himself, maybe one day in a few years, he could move in with Joaquin, San Junipero or otherwise. They’d be together and that’s all that mattered. 

Summer in San Junipero was in stark contrast of Riverdale currently. Outside was dark and cold, lit only by hazy streetlights and the occasional passing of a car. The sudden reminder of reality snapped Kevin out of his thoughts of him and Joaquin in summer, and brought him back to thinking of how he was now. Of course, he had Betty, Veronica, Archie and everyone else, yet without Joaquin he felt incomplete. It wasn’t like he’d be separated from Joaquin forever, although just those passing hours felt heavy and sad. The reveal of the murderer had temporarily taken his mind off things, but here, where he was alone with little distractions, he was thinking about it again. He regretted what he said, wishing he said something - anything different. Their last kiss still lingered on his lips, and he never wanted to lose that feeling until he’s finally able to kiss him again. He hopes for this happy ending, and he’ll do anything he can to get that. 

Once the news of the murder has died down, and things are quieter, or there's a new story taking the town by storm, maybe then, Joaquin can come back. The only thing stopping him would be his link with the serpents. He’d left them, gone to find something better than them, somewhere much safer, and Kevin was glad about this. He was safe too, despite how vulnerable he felt, he was safe and nothing could harm him. 

As the night drew on, Kevin’s dad returned home, it was late and the events of the day had made him tired, but he couldn’t sleep. Joaquin would want to sleep soon too, but neither of them really wanted to leave, even as they slept. 

Message to: Joaquin <3  
I can’t sleep. I’m tired but no matter what I try sleep seems impossible. I need you here, I miss you more than anything… Xx

Message from: Joaquin <3  
I know how you feel, preppy. I wouldn’t have left but If I stayed we’d probably both be in danger. We’ll be together soon, okay? The sooner you sleep, the sooner we’ll be together. Xx

He was right, there was no set date yet, but it wouldn’t be too long surely. Carefully, he took the jacket off and placed it next to him. He laid his head on it, the warmth from his body was still on it, which was nice.  
Message to: Joaquin <3  
Thank You, I’ll keep that in mind! Do you want to sleep now? You’ve had a long day… Xx

Message from: Joaquin <3  
You’ve had an even longer day, I wish I could comfort you… Seeing Jason being killed must be awful for you, but let’s sleep? Sweet dreams, Preppy Xx

Message to: Joaquin <3  
Sleep well, enjoy San Junipero Xx

Message from: Joaquin <3  
Love you, Preppy <3 Xx


End file.
